


Picture Book Of First Love

by kinqko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Everyone Is Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Sad and Happy, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinqko/pseuds/kinqko
Summary: "Thank you Tsukki--""No...Thank you, Tadashi, thank you for making me...""For making me your best man"
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Picture Book Of First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here but not my first fanfiction.  
> Please read it with care
> 
> This work is also dedicated to Izumi Keiji, a friend who encouraged me to post this.

There's a path in the forest of a rural city, It may be a long path but it is clean and is wide enough for a truck to enter. By following that path, you'll end up in an old chapel surrounded by large trees and mowed grass, still usable or weddings because of the pure nature around.

As I mentioned that this chapel is perfect for weddings, today is actually a certain person's wedding. That certain person is inside an elegant white car, That person is wearing a stunning ghastly white tuxedo with a bouquet in his hands.

**"I'm getting married..."** He mumbled happily while waiting for his turn to come out and walk down the elegant aisle, time then easily passed as he saw it's his turn.

**"He would be very happy for me"** That person faced his father and got out of the car he was in for a while. Took it's father's hand as he shed a tear, he was very proud of his offspring for letting him experience this feeling that he wanted. The father went ahead for a little with tears falling on his face, he made everyone in the event cry too, including the groom. Stopping, HIS son went next to catch up to him and linked arms with his father.

  
HIS, yes a MALE, a certain male is getting married and that lucky male is named...

**"Yamaguchi!"**

**"Yamaguchi Tadashi you're very pretty today!"**

**"Nice One Yamaguchi!"**

Yamaguchi Tadashi is the one being married to his special person waiting ahead, with the priest, Asahi, his senpai, as THEIR priest.

Yamaguchi saw his groom tear up and see his handsome face turn to an ugly face, but Yamaguchi never cared whether his face is ugly in the meantime because that is the love of his life. He just knew he will be happy with him and will never regret his decision.

Yamaguchi's father unlinked his arms with him, for Yamaguchi to go to the groom's way. Yamaguchi stopped and faced a person that is precious to him since childhood.

**"Tsukki..."** He smiled at the tall latter that was crying while wiping it's tears.

**"WOAH! STINGYSHIMA IS CRYING!"** Hinata pointed and took a photo. He was then stopped by his partner Kageyama that was beside him, everyone that was crying then laughed at the orange latter.

**"Tsukki, thank you!"** Yamaguchi smiled at the blonde, it made the blonde curl a smile too.

**"Yamaguchi, you're too pretty"** Tsukishima exclaimed as he looked at the hazel eyes of Yamaguchi Tadashi that was in front of him.

**"Thank you Tsukki--"**

**"No...Thank you Tadashi, thank you for making me..."**

**"For making me your best man"**

> **-FLASHBACK-**

A week before the graduation ceremony, Tsukishima held a picture book full of him and Yamaguchi, mostly Yamaguchi though because whenever they play together, Tsukishima stole a picture when he is unaware and developed it to put it in their picture book. That's also why the picture book is precious to him. He was now ready and opened his phone, not a hassle, Yamaguchi called him first and Tsukishima immediately picked up the call.

**"Ah! Tsukki, could I come over? I have something to tell you"** Yamaguchi said over the line. Tsukishima was obviously smiling and had his hopes up, he then responded.

**"I have something to tell you too, I'll be coming over now"**

  
Tsukishima went out to meet the latter with such excitement he never felt before while walking and smiling at the picture book in his hand, he arrived at Yamaguchi's place then saw an ahoge sticking out in a window, It was certainly Yamaguchi. But usually, Yamaguchi would look at the stars while waiting for Tsukishima to come over. He went inside and greeted Yamaguchi's parents, Yamaguchi's parents were surprised to see that their one and only Tadashi's childhood friend, Tsukki, is smiling.

**"Oh! Kei, you caught up~ Here bring this to them upstairs"** Yam's mother said as she handed a plate of sweets to the tall blonde.

**_'Them? Who's the other one?'_ **

Tsukishima couldn't help but be shaken and walked towards Yamaguchi's room.

**"Yamaguchi, I'm comi...ng in"** Tsukishima stopped at his tracks as he saw something he least wanted to see.

It was Yamaguchi kissing another person, moreover with the GRAND KING.

Tsukishima's curled up smile went into a frown in a millisecond while staring at the two guys kissing. Tsukishima felt his tears swelling up in his eyes but he held it in.

**"Gomen Tsukki"** Every word hurts. **"We weren't aware"** he did not want things to be like this.

**"Am I dreaming?"** Tsukishima asked himself and slapped himself as Oikawa went to him and brought the plate of sweets to Yamaguchi's mini table. Yama stood up and pinched his childhood friend's cheeks to let him realized that he is not dreaming nor daydreaming or whatnot.

**"Since when?"** the tall childhood friend asked

 **"Since you guys won the Spring High Tournament this school year, I confessed first"** Oikawa proudly put an arm on Yamaguchi's shoulder, making him blush.

**"So basically about 10 months?"** Tsukishima asked as they all sat down. When they sat down though, Tsukishima hid the picture book behind him, to not let them see it since that was the way he was going to confess but he never thought of this.

**"What I wanted to tell you Tsukki was...We're dating"** Yamaguchi held Oikawa's hand and Oikawa raised it to boast to the childhood friend.

**"I thought Oikawa-san's dating Iwaizumi-san?"** Tsukishima brought up. Then Oikawa chuckled a bit at his question. For him, it was absurd as Yamaguchi is listening to the explanation for the 3rd time.

> **...**

**"Incest?"** Tsukishima questioned as he looked at Oikawa who was clearly seducing his childhood friend. Tsukishima tried not to break.

**"We found out then that we were Incest and broke up, we're still close tho,"** The pretty boy said as he proudly said it since Yamaguchi's holding his tender hands.

**"By the way, weren't you going to say something Tsukki?"** Yamaguchi asked as he munched a cookie, Oikawa did too and they both smiled happily.

**"I...uh...I was going to ask about...about hanging out with me after graduation!"** He answered and raised his voice in the last part.

**"Sure! Do you want Tooru to come with us?"** Yamaguchi got a gummy and stuffed it in his mouth.

 **"I think I shouldn't Tadashi"** Oikawa exclaimed. And Yams pouted but Oikawa still declined to go.

**_'First name basis...Just how far have they gone to?'_ **

_**"Well let's go on that day...See you at school?"**_ Tsukishima stood up and brought the picture book with him while the couple tidied the room and see Tsukki off.

Tsukki went home, broken-hearted, crying, and very sad. His first love rejected him, though not said. As he went home, he decided to study abroad for college until he gets rid of Yamaguchi off his mind.

And yes, they still remained as childhood friends even though they were far apart. But that's the internet's job to connect them still.

> -Back to PRESENT-

Yamaguchi turned his back from Tsukishima and grabbed Oikawa's hand that was trembling and sweaty, but he was really happy in this day because he gets to have Tadashi on his own for the rest of his life.

Asahi started the ceremony and some preaching passed, it was time for them to vow.

The couple faced each other as Oikawa placed the ring on Yamaguchi's finger and vowed

**"I, Oikawa Tooru, take you, Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**to be my husband,**

**to have and to hold**

**from this day forward;**

**for better, for worse,**

**for richer, for poorer,**

**in sickness and in health,**

**to love and to cherish,**

**till death we do part,**

**according to God’s holy law.**

**In the presence of God, I make this vow."**

Yamaguchi smiled as a tear escaped his face then passes his freckles and started to vow.

**"I, Yamaguchi Tadashi, take you, Oikawa Tooru**

**to be my husband,**

**to have and to hold**

**from this day forward;**

**for better, for worse,**

**for richer, for poorer,**

**in sickness and in health,**

**to love and to cherish,**

**till death we do part,**

**according to God’s holy law.**

**In the presence of God, I make this vow."**

Both smiled as Tsukishima mesmerized the scene of two gay people being married. He was still hurting inside though as he secretly snapped a photo of both.

**"You may now kiss the groom"**

And the couple, newlywed immediately kissed without letting a second waste. it was a passionate and soft one.

Everyone cheered and others cried especially Oikawa's EX/ Cousin, Iwaizumi with his girlfriend.

They were now in the climax of the ceremony, throwing the bouquet. Yamaguchi turned his back to everyone and every bottoms and women went ahead for them to have a chance to be next. Unfortunately, when the bouquet was thrown, it ended up to someone that was most likely the least to catch it. Tsukishima Kei. Yamaguchi faces front and saw that Tsukki caught it.

**"Nice Receive Tsukki!"** They all hovered around him. Tsukishima's friends and close ones cheered him and eager him to be in a relationship. After the ceremony, it was up for the reception. Everyone went to the venue, except for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima left with a heavy heart and pulled out from his bag, a picture book. A picture book of his first love. He reminisced the happy moments with Yamaguchi and gripped the picture book tighter and saw a drawing, it was Yamaguchi's drawing, he drew the first picture of them in the local newspaper. He ripped it and crumpled it within his fist, then left the picture book.

Soon enough, someone went to find him. It was Akiteru, Kei's older brother. He searched everywhere and just found a picture book laying on the ground, crumpled and dusty. He skimmed through the pages, it was still the same picture book he saw in Kei's room back then except with tears.

 **"I thought you got over him, Kei..."** He said and saved the picture book in his bag.

> **-END-**


End file.
